Problems
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: This is a set of one-shots about Jack Frost. Now with more pain. Discontinued umtil further notce.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

* * *

**Hey guys Kit here. I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Dreamworks Animation does. These are one shots (and some multiple parters) to get rid of writers block I had when I finished my last story. I am taking requests so please review. I wrote this during math class (when all my work was done)**

Spare Time

Jack stood still, balanced on one leg. It seemed normal, except for the fact, that he was floating an inch above the ground. All of a sudden he took the curved staff in his hand and zapped an elf with a ice bolt. He repeated the process and was still freezing elves when North walked in.

"What are you doing" North asked, hand scratching his head. Jack appeared to not be listening as he switched legs and continued blasting elves.

"Cause I'm bored" Jack answered after blasting a few more elves. One elf was trying to jump away. Jack hit it and it crashed to the ground. All the guardians came running.

"What's all the commotion"Tooth asked. Bunny nodded, about to ask the same question. A bunch of sand images flashed above Sandy's head, very quickly. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Exactly" Jack said. All the other guardians looked bewildered. Jack sighed.

"He asked if I was freezing the elves because I was mad at them and that I wanted to talk to you guys. So I can finally get ungrounded, and I said that he was right."

North looked surprised, Tooth looked shocked, Bunny looked scared and Sandy looked like Sandy.

"Where did you learn to do that?" North asked.

"I was alone for 300 years, what do you think I did with my spare time. Oh and I also saw Sandy every night." Jack replied, from his casual perch upon his staff. "So, anyway, what do you do in your spare time?"

Tooth excitedly exclaimed "I look at all the pretty teeth with blood and gum on them!" Bunny pressed a button and Sophie's shrill scream filled the room. "Thanks for that" Tooth said sarcastically.

"I paint eggs" Bunny stated plainly, everyone waited for more, then shrugged and looked away. Sandy flashed a long string of images quickly above his head.

"Makes sense" Jack said nodding. Then sighed and once again explained what Sandy had said. "He said that in his spare time he thinks of sweet dreams for individual children. He gives them to them on their birthdays"

Everyone said "Oh yeah that makes sense."

North shrugged "I don't have any spare time." Everyone looked confused.

Jack said "What do you call now?"

"Break" He replied simply.

-Awkward Silence-

"So am I ungrounded" Jack asked

The collected response "NO"

Jack sighed and went back to freezing elves.

**A/N Please review, I need suggestions. I will update soon. I am now posting 1 chapter per each of my 2 stories per day so technically 2 chapters. I have a headache every day. When I finish 1 story I will take a break but I will let you guys know before I do. Happy Advent or almost Haunaka (it is on Sunday and probably spelled wrong sorry) and I don't know when Kwanzaa starts- Kit **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kit's Note: Hey guys Kit here. This is the much awaited first part of a 4 part story. This is the reason that Jack was grounded in the first one-shot. It was incouraged by FallowingShadows. I want to say thank you so much for all the people who reviewed, followed and favorited my story. I check my inbox before writing this and it was over flowing. It really helps me feel like my writing is appreciated. Disclaimer:I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Dreamworks Animation does :):):):) Read and Review _writing like this is a flashback_**

Jack Frost! Part One

Easter Sunday or Easter Smashday?

"And stay out" Bunny shouted. Jack rolled his eyes and yelled up to the sky.

"Winds, take me home." He jumped into the sky and allowed the wind to carry him home. He closed his eyes and leaned back. As he flew over Burgess, he waved at Jamie, who was walking home from school. Jamie jumped up and down, waving at Jack. Jack grinned. He landed on his lake.

"Bunny sure was mad" he thought

_Jack burst into the warren, bringing snow and cold temperature with him. Bunny shivered and looked up for the egg he was carefully painting. The egg moved in his hand, messing up the paint. Bunny growled and dropped the egg into the river of pink and purple dye. He turned to where it was coldest and saw Jack Frost standing there._

"_What do you want here, Frostbite?" he growled._

"_Thought I'd drop by and see if you needed any help getting ready for Easter" Jack shrugged. _

"_Oh, um you can herd the eggs into the river and then into the tunnel's waiting lines" he paused to add "Now where is that egg?"_

_Jack herded the small eggs into a group and towards the colored water. Then he accidentally stepped on one. 'Crack.' He looked down to see all the other eggs looking up at him, shocked. All of a sudden, the eggs scattered, hiding in cracks and crevices to avoid Jack. After a while, he had all the eggs herded again and into the river. When the eggs came out on the other side, they scattered and got in the way of Bunny._

_He yelled "Frostbite, what did you do?"_

"_Um, I stepped on one of the eggs and they all freaked out." Jack said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head._

"_Seriously! Snowcone, you can't just stand on the eggs" Bunny growled. Just then, one of the eggs tripped Bunny and he fell into the river of colors. Bunny came up, sputtering and covered in pink and purple dye._

"_That's it. Get out and STAY OUT!" Bunny growled._

Jack laughed and leaned back on his staff. He heard a noise in the woods. A boomerang flew out of the forest and hit him on the head. Jacks world started to spin and he staggered backwards. His knees gave way and he fell to the ground. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

XXXXXXXX

Bunny grabbed Jack and brought him back to the North Pole. He threw him onto a bed in the guest room and Jack woke up, startled. There was a bloody, bump on the back of his head. Jack groaned and started to move his hand to his head.

Tooth fluttered by and noticed Jack. She gasped "North, Sandy hurry! Jack is hurt!" Tooth flew in and saw Bunny.

"What happened" she asked, but it was Jack who answered.

"He hit me on the head with a boomerang" Jack muttered and Tooth looked shocked.

"Just goes to show you Frostbite" Bunny said, twirling his boomerang around his fingers "Never mess with Easter."

**End Note: This is part one of a 4 part explaining why Jack is grounded. Next is what he did to North. I wanted to thank Cori, or DoctorWhovian11, who edits all of my work in her spare time during school. Her current story is "The pain of blizzards." I am still taking suggestions for upcoming one shots. Please review. The box below is very lonely. Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kit's Note: It is really late and I have been working forever on this and I still need to finish it. I was in a bad mood and I felt like hurting a fictional character, so here it is This is part 2 of a 4 part one-shot.**

Jack Frost! Part 2

Don' t give elves cookies

Jack hummed to himself as he walked around the North Pole. No one noticed that he was humming "A White Christmas" by Bing Crosby. He was obviously in a good mood. No one knew that he was planning to play a prank on North and the yetis. He walked into the main workshop and rounded up all the elves. He walked over to the kitchen and picked the lock. He swung the door open and immediately the elves swarmed in. Jack grinned and shouted for their attention.

"Listen up, we are going to pull the biggest prank!" Jack said bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "I will freeze all the yetis and you guys will hide the sleigh and mess up everything, including North's private workshop." The elves nodded and rung their bells happily

"Cool?" Jack asked and in response the elves finished eating ALL the food and lined up at the door.

"Go!" Jack yelled and ran into the main workshop. He banged his staff on the ground and froze all the yetis. The elves swarmed in and immediately began to wreck everything. One group went upstairs, one down stairs, one outside and one stayed where it was. Jack shouted again for attention.

"When you are done, go back to work!" he shouted over the commotion. He re-froze the yetis in double thick ice. He flew out the window and down to the ground. He walked across the pure white snow, snowflakes falling around him. He unconsciously rubbed the back of his head, where Bunny had hit him with a boomerang the day before. He jumped into the air and began flying home. His legs hit something hard, and he looked down. A fearling. It's jaws clamped around both of his legs, he tried, without avail to move them. The fearling was tainted green, as if it were poisoned. His legs stung as if there was fire in his veins. Already, dark splotches were appearing on his legs where the the fearling's jaws were attached. Jack looked below him and saw his lake. He plummeted down and landed on his arm, hard. He winced and tried to shake the fearling from his legs, only to cry out in pain.

As he looked around, noticed several more 'poison fearlings' appearing at the edge of the forest. They seemed to come forward in slow motion, as if taking advantage of his pain. His staff lay just out of arms reach and he was unable to move towards it. He counted 6 more fearlings coming towards him. As they reached the pond, the sped up. The lead one stood near Jack's head. As if all the fearlings were connected, they moved as one, to stand near a different part of Jack. The first fearling did not let go of Jack's legs. Jack was laying down, so the fearlings were looking down on him. The one standing at his head gave a paw shake, a signal of sorts. All the fearlings bit down on Jack. One on his head, one his right arm, one his left arm. One on the right side of his abdomen and one on the left side. The last one took grip on Jack's legs as well, although farther up. Jack screamed. Several minutes passed and the fearlings vanished, leaving a pile of black sand and Jack, covered in poisoned bites.

XXXXXXX

North walked into the main building at Santoff Cluasen. His mouth hung open as he surveyed the wreckage in front of him and more specifically, the open kitchen door. He saw Phil the Yeti trying to free himself form the ice and immediately thought, проклятие. This is all Jack's fault. He ran out into the area where the sleigh was kept and saw that the sleigh was missing. He sighed and fished the snowglobe out of his pocket and muttered ''Jack's lake in Burgess.'' He threw the snowglobe and stepped through the portal it created. He looked around.

''Jack'' he yelled, seeing no one. He heard a moan and looked down to see Jack lying there covered in poisoned bites. Проклятие he thought again. He picked up the boy, forgeting his anger at once, and walked back through the portal

XXXXXX

Several spoonfuls of disgusting medicine later, Jack was sitting up in bed. North walked in.

''Jack'' North boomed ''Why did you trash the workshop?''

''I was bored'' Jack mummbled, looking out the window.

''Jack, never give elves cookies and always watch where you are flying.''

**End Note: It is almost 10 o'clock (EST) here and I am supposed to be going to bed. This just kept getting longer and longer. Read DoctorWhovian11's story ''The Pain of Blizzards.'' It is amazing. Once again I appreciated all the reviews, follows and favorites. Please Review. Kit out, Peace.**


	4. Authors Note Only

Hey guys Kit here. I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be posting for a while. I have so much going on. On the other hand, I have time to star writing a new story: A Harry Potter Doctor Who crossover. I will start posting again after I am done with all of my projects and tests. Maybe not for a whole because I keep getting more work. I also have a school trip coming up. I will post the new story ASAP. Thanks so much. Kit out.


End file.
